Chalkboards and Socks
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Ron's in detention cleaning chalkboards and Harry's amusing himself by teasing him. Wet sponge fights, embarrassing socks, and an in joke result.


A/N: Aloha all :D This is one of my dorky little, oh-I-feel-like-writing-a-story-where-  
  
Harry-and-Ron-have-a-bestfriendie-type-moment. So yeah. There you are my absolute   
  
genious is that simple :D This is a simple story with no real plot, just sort of   
  
written to make you smile. I hope they sound like guys/boys...I've not really spent   
  
much time around them, so I wouldn't know ^.^;;; But hey, I tried.  
  
  
  
BTW, Do me a favor, and review and tell me if I succeeded in making them boys, and in   
  
making you smile. Thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley had detention.  
  
  
  
He'd been assigned to spend the night going to each individual classroom in   
  
Hogwarts and make sure each chalkboard was spotless. And all because he'd had a slight   
  
"accident" where his half-finished shrinking potion had spilled all over Draco Malfoy   
  
and his table. Well of course since it was only half-finished, the potion had not done   
  
exactly what it was supposed to. In fact, it had completely deformed the table Malfoy   
  
had been working at, shrinking one of the legs and making the other look as though it   
  
was suddenly stuffed like a feather pillow. A large hole had also appeared in the right   
  
side of the table. Draco, however, had wound up with his right arm and leg completely   
  
shrunken—they were about the size of a doll's arm and leg. He had collapsed, unable to   
  
balance any longer, and began wailing and shouting at the top of his lungs as the   
  
Gryffindors laughed loudly and the Slytherins snickered behind their hands. Snape had   
  
instantly administered detention and a loss of fifteen points to Ron and then   
  
furiously dismissed them in order to take care of Malfoy's condition. Harry had laughed   
  
the whole way back to the common room as Ron grinned evilly, pleased, despite his   
  
detention.  
  
  
  
Now, however, he was more irritable. He was focusing a terrible amount of energy   
  
on scrubbing one particular spot on the fifth chalkboard in the Arithmancy classroom.   
  
There were ten of them, five in a row stacked two on top of each other. But that wasn't   
  
what was irking him. That was Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting in the front row of the Arithmancy classroom and he was   
  
laughing quite infuriatingly at Ron, whose ears were reddish. He'd been unmercifully   
  
teasing him about how odd it was that his hair looked like a bright orange scrub brush   
  
gone awry. Needless to say, Ron was unable to find the humor in this discovery. "Oh   
  
bugger off, Harry," he groused. "I don't want your company if you're just going to sit   
  
there and make fun of my hair."  
  
  
  
Harry attempted to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. "Aw, come on Ron,   
  
you know it'd be funny if it was my hair and you were teasing me about it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But it's not. So bugger off," Ron said turning and sticking his tongue out   
  
at Harry immaturely, before tossing the wet sponge in his hand at him. This made Harry   
  
laugh even more—until the sponge hit him. Then he jumped up, the large wet spots it had   
  
created on his front and then his lap extremely obvious on his scarlet turtleneck and   
  
dark gray corduroy pants. He looked at Ron aghast.   
  
  
  
"Ron! Hermione gave me these for Christmas!" he cried, "They cost her a load of   
  
gold!"  
  
  
  
Ron grinned wickedly and said nonchalantly, "No they didn't, I went with her when   
  
she got them. They cost seven galleons and six sickles. For the shirt AND the pants."  
  
  
  
"You stupid git!" Harry shot back and chucked the wet sponge back at Ron. It hit   
  
him on the bottom and fell to the floor with a light splat. Ron spun around and glared   
  
at Harry looking back at his own rear, trying to see if he looked as badly as Harry did.   
  
From what he could tell, he did. Harry smirked at him proudly. Ron rolled his eyes and   
  
bent down grabbing the sponge again and dunked it in the bucket of dark, smelly gray   
  
water and threw it at Harry again. Harry dodged it and it hit one of the desks, leaving   
  
a wet trail. Harry snatched it up and heaved it at Ron again and, being slower than   
  
Harry, it splattered against his shoulder leaving a large wet spot. Immediately Ron   
  
grabbed it up again and started chasing Harry around the room. Harry laughed dodging Ron   
  
easily—his small figure and thin limbs made it easy for him to evade Ron who was tall   
  
and gangly. Ron growled and lunged at Harry, bringing him to the floor. He pinned him   
  
down easily and grinned evilly as he stuffed the soaking wet sponge down the front of   
  
Harry's shirt. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing as he struggled to remove the   
  
sponge and Ron. It was extremely difficult as Ron was a bit stronger than he was and   
  
wasn't laughing. Before Harry could do anything else, Ron had managed to pull the bucket   
  
of dirty water towards them. "NO!" Harry yelled, laughing still, even as he writhed in   
  
Ron's grip. "No, don't! My clothes…!" he gasped.  
  
  
  
"What about them?" Ron grinned and proceeded to dump the contents of the bucket   
  
over Harry's head, managing to only splash himself in the process.  
  
  
  
"RON!" he yelled, faking anger. He gave Ron a firm push and soon they were in   
  
reverse positions with Harry holding Ron in the puddle of water with his feet, which   
  
seemed to be the only dry part of him. Ron snorted with laughter and pulled at Harry's   
  
socks.  
  
  
  
"Interesting pair of socks you've got on, Potter," he said snickering.  
  
  
  
Harry glared at him, "I didn't pick them out."  
  
  
  
Ron sniggered, "I didn't think you much the type for pink and purple."  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Harry hissed, his face turning a dark shade of pink, to match   
  
one of the socks he wore.  
  
  
  
"Oh look, it's even got ickle hearts and bunny wabbits on them! And the purple   
  
one has kitties!" he mocked. Harry's face reddened even further and he reached down,   
  
pulling his trousers down as far as they would go, still revealing a bit of pink and   
  
purple however.  
  
  
  
"I didn't pick them! Dobby gave them to me and I went and saw him today—he would   
  
have been crushed if I didn't wear the bloody things!" Harry snapped in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Of course he did, Harry," Ron said with faux sympathy.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Harry growled. Just then the door opened and they both turned to   
  
look. Ron scrambled to his feet and Harry stood up, his face still flaming.  
  
  
  
Hermione peered in and stopped staring at the pair of them. "What in the world…?   
  
What have you two been doing in here?" she demanded.  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry back at Ron. They grinned simultaneously and said   
  
in unison, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute!" Hermione chastisized.  
  
  
  
Ron's grin broadened. "Oh, it was nothing but chalkboards and socks." Then he and   
  
Harry burst out laughing and Hermione shook her head leaving quietly, thinking the pair   
  
of them were quite mad.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
